Sake, connecting people
by Sahad
Summary: Cinq ans après, Kakashi n'arrive toujours pas à se remettre de la mort d'Obito. Il fait la connaissance d'un jeune blond qui va très vite partager son existence - chronologie non respectée.


**Titre : Sake, connecting people.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Première fic Naruto, j'avais envie de faire un couple suite à des images que m'a filé une copine adorée de moi ! Alors pour les puristes, soyez indulgents, même si ça correspond pas du tout niveau chronologie... Le couple est tellement mignon que ça compense ! Lol !

Note 2 : Même si ça enlève quelque chose, je tiens à faire ce changement dans l'histoire, même si c'est en totale contradiction avec le manga... Espace temps corrompu.

Note 3 : Pour toi, ma Lolotte ! Merci encore pour les belles images que tu m'as passées !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre :**

Le vent soufflait doucement entre les feuilles des cerisiers de l'académie, faisant murmurer les arbres en ce début de printemps, toute la ville semblait heureuse en cette belle saison ; toutefois, la joie n'était pas dans tous les cœurs. Un jeune garçon était perché dans l'un de ces arbres, observant certains de ses camarades discuter joyeusement d'à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Ses cheveux argentés se soulevaient doucement au gré du vent, effleurant la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil gauche ; elle n'était pas physiquement douloureuse, mais elle suintait la culpabilité et la tristesse.

Obito... Il ne parvenait pas à effacer cette image de son esprit... Ses dernières paroles... Lui ? Un bon Jounin ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en convaincre alors que des années s'étaient écoulées... Il renoua son bandeau, cachant son œil et sa cicatrice. Le dernier cadeau d'un ami... Et du plus courageux des ninjas à ses yeux. L'adolescent soupira en s'adossant au tronc de l'arbre : cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis et pourtant, la douleur était toujours là.

« Eh ! »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête : un jeune blond se tenait en dessous et le regardait, il lui adressa un signe de la main en souriant. Kakashi le considéra quelques instants avant de refermer les yeux, l'ignorant magistralement.

« C'est pas sympa... » grogna une voix à son oreille.

Kakashi sursauta et, rouvrant les yeux, il manqua de pousser une exclamation de surprise en voyant le jeune blond à quelques centimètres de lui, assis sur la même branche. Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits et lança :

« Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ? »

« Uwa ! Quelle amabilité ! ça fait peur ! » ironisa son vis-à-vis en souriant.

« Contente-toi de répondre. » répliqua sèchement le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés.

« Tu t'es levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui ? » répondit le blond du tac au tac.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils : c'était quoi ce type ? Il se leva, sauta et mit pied à terre pour partir ; à son grand désespoir, il entendit également des pas le suivre : le blond ne faisait rien pour cacher sa présence. Kakashi soupira et tenta désespérément de le semer dans l'académie, en vain ; il se retourna subitement :

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Moi ? » s'étonna son interlocuteur comme si cette question était la dernière qu'il s'attendait à entendre. « Ben... Je m'ennuie. Puis toi, t'es plutôt seul dans ton coin alors... »

« Alors tu ne crois pas que je souhaite le rester ? » rétorqua sèchement Kakashi. « Je suis seul parce que j'ai envie d'être seul, un point c'est tout. Fous-moi la paix, maintenant. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il s'éloigna. A son grand soulagement, cet intrus n'insista pas et c'était bien mieux ainsi : il voulait être seul, aujourd'hui... C'était l'anniversaire de sa mort... Obito Uchiwa... Et il en était responsable. Un rire attira son attention, c'était la voix de Rin : elle discutait à bâtons rompus avec un de ses amis, Asuma. Celui-ci était toujours la clope au bec, l'air cool... La jeune fille l'aperçu et lui adressa un sourire ainsi qu'un petit signe de la main ; elle n'avait pas pu oublier ce qu'il s'était produit, elle avait fait elle-même l'intervention... Kakashi s'en sentit écoeuré, comment pouvait-elle oublier leur ami ? Il était mort pour eux !

Non... En fait, il était mort pour lui... Rin n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Elle avait surmonté la douleur et repris une vie normale, mais lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Depuis cinq ans, il vivait dans le cauchemar de ce souvenir. Ses pas le conduisirent machinalement jusqu'à la stèle qu'il fixa un long moment avant de murmurer d'une voix à peine audible :

« Konnichiwa Obito... »

Un voile de douleur passa sur son visage : il revoyait tout ; Obito criant, refusant de laisser leur amie Rin entre les mains de leurs ennemis, le combat, les rochers, l'opération... Tout. Il serra les points : il ne cessait de se hurler mentalement sa bêtise et son incapacité. Oui, sans lui, Obito serait encore en vie...

Il y resta de longues heures, immobile, la gorge serrée. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à partir, la journée était bien avancée ; il retourna errer dans les rues du village : il n'aimait pas beaucoup les jours où il n'avait pas de missions, ne pouvant s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose, il ressassait sans cesse cette tragique histoire. Toutefois, des cris attirèrent son attention, ils provenaient d'un coin non loin de l'académie ; Kakashi s'y rendit au pas de course et s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés : le blond avec qui il avait discuté le matin même se battait avec un autre ninja. Le violent combat avait attiré quelques spectateurs, il était rare de voir des ninjas se battre en pleine journée et à la vue de tous ; pourtant, ces deux là se battaient avec la fureur de bêtes sauvages.

D'après ce que les quelques spectateurs voulurent bien lui raconter, le combat venait tout juste de commencer. Tout ce passa très vite : si vite que même Kakashi ne le vit pas, portant instinctivement la main à son bandeau pour découvrir son œil ; mais ce n'était plus nécessaire : le combat avait prit fin. Le blond se tenait debout, les poings serrés sur des kunais, le regard d'un froid hivernal ; pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit plus que le vent qui courant dans les rues. L'adolescent lâcha alors d'un ton glacial :

« Prononce encore un truc de ce genre... Et je te mettrais en pièces... ! »

Son adversaire se contenta d'hocher la tête, toujours allongé au sol. Le blond rangea ses armes et s'en alla, son regard était colérique, Kakashi se sentit tressaillir : il était si différent de ce matin... ! C'en était ahurissant. Kakashi résolut de le suivre et arriva aux toilettes de l'académie, le blond s'y trouvait, penché au-dessus d'un lavabo, il se baignait le visage d'eau clair, la colorant légèrement d'une teinte rougeâtre ; le garçon aux cheveux argentés s'approcha :

« ça va ? »

Le blondinet releva la tête vers lui, son regard avait changé, il n'était plus chargé de colère mais il n'avait pas retrouver son apparence du matin ; il dévisagea Kakashi un moment, lui posant une question muette :

« Tu saignes... » répliqua son vis-à-vis.

« Oh, ça... » murmura le blond, n'y accordant vraisemblablement aucune importance. « Ce n'est pas le mien. »

Kakashi observa un moment de silence, il se remémorait ce qu'il avait entraperçu du combat : le blond se déplaçait extrêmement vite, si vite qu'il n'avait vu qu'un mince filet couleur blé se déplacer à une vitesse fulgurante. Il attendit que le blond ait fini de se rincer le visage et lui emboîta le pas ; ils allèrent s'asseoir sous un arbre et n'en bougèrent plus.

« Tu te déplaces vite... » lâcha Kakashi, tentant de lancer un sujet de conversation.

« Mon maître m'a surnommé l'éclair jaune de Konoha... » il n'y avait aucun orgueil dans sa façon de parler, l'adolescent ne faisait qu'affirmer quelque chose.

Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, croisant les bras dessus, il y noya son menton ; son regard bleu scrutait un espace vide, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Kakashi était troublé : cela le surprenait de voir son vis-à-vis dans cet état, si différent du premier aperçu qu'il en avait eu... Ils observèrent un long silence, puis le jeune blond murmura :

« Tu sais... C'est dur d'être souriant... »

« Comment ça ? » Kakashi ne comprenait vraisemblablement pas.

« C'est dur... » répéta son interlocuteur. « Pour beaucoup, je ne suis qu'un gamin qui n'a aucun problème, qui a une vie en or, etc... Mais je suis comme tout le monde... Et ça, y en a beaucoup qui l'oublient. Ça me gonfle... »

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es battu avec ce type ? » l'interrogea le possesseur du sharingan.

« Ah... Non... » un sourire étira ses lèvres. « Non, c'était pour autre chose. »

« C'était quoi ? » voulu savoir le jeune garçon.

« Il a insulté l'homme que j'admire le plus, et ça... Je ne l'ai pas supporté... » répondit-il.

Kakashi demeura interdit un long moment, puis la curiosité s'éveilla en lui : qui pouvait être cet homme ? Il voulu lui demander mais le blond le devança :

« Je ne laisse personne insulté le croc blanc de Konoha... Personne. »

Son interlocuteur le fixa, bouche ouverte, il ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre mot et le blond continua sur sa lancée :

« Cet homme, malgré ce qu'en disent les autres, pour moi, c'est un vrai héros et l'image même que je me fais du ninja. Jamais je ne laisserai mes compagnons en arrière en faveur d'une mission... Même si je dois en être blâmé, même si ce n'est pas correct pour les autres, moi, je vivrais tranquille avec moi-même. »

Face au silence de son vis-à-vis, l'adolescent se tourna vers Kakashi, lui adressant un regard interrogateur. Il attendit un petit peu puis demanda :

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Je... le jeune ninja aux cheveux argentés hésita. Je... Je ne sais pas...

- Bah, peu importe... sourit le blond. On ne va pas parler de ça si tu ne veux pas. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom...

- Je... Je m'appelle Kakashi... répondit l'intéressé.

- Ok, j'essayerai de m'en rappeler... rit le blond en se tapant la tête en tirant la langue. Je suis assez tête en l'air en fait...

- Et toi ? voulu savoir Kakashi.

- Yondaime ! répliqua fièrement le blond.

- Hein ? le ninja copieur écarquilla les yeux. Mais c'est...

- Je serais le prochain Hokage ! déclara son vis-à-vis avec assurance. Et rien ne m'arrêtera... ! »

Kakashi le considéra pendant quelques secondes avant de le suivre dans son fou-rire, il se sentait bien avec le jeune blond et son rêve démesuré l'amusait. Mais était-il vraiment démesuré ? Peut-être ce garçon quelque peu excentrique était peut-être bien capable de devenir Hokage...

Dès lors, les deux adolescents passèrent la plupart de leur temps ensemble : ils allaient boire assis sur les toits, s'entraînaient ensemble, essayaient d'effectuer les missions en binômes. Ils s'amusaient bien et chacun semblait panser une plaie chez l'autre bien que Kakashi ignora quelle plaie il pouvait bien panser chez le jeune blond.

Un soir, alors qu'un vent frais soufflait, les deux jeunes ninjas se rendirent sur un toit. Ils étaient allés faire la fête : Kakashi avait délaissé son masque et son bandeau, laissant clairement paraître sa cicatrice et son regard vairon, un T-shirt noir parsemé de dessins blancs, un large pantalon noir multi-poches retenu par une grosse ceinture ; Yondaime, lui, arborait aussi un T-shirt noir par-dessus lequel il portait une chemise carmine ouverte et déchirée sur le bas, un jean gris moulant sur lequel étaient dessinées de belles fleurs, et des mitaines carmines recouvraient ses mains.

L'alcool les poussaient à rire de tout et n'importe quoi, ils s'assirent côte à côte et entreprirent de consommer les deux bouteilles qu'ils avaient chapardé dans un bar ; chacun la sienne, ils trinquèrent et burent plusieurs gorgées cul sec. Yondaime reposa sa bouteille avec un petit soupir de bonheur, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, les joues légèrement rougies et les yeux brumeux ; Kakashi ne valait guère mieux, son esprit vagabondait ci et là, pataugeant dans le brouillard éthylique de son crâne. Ils se considérèrent un moment avant de pouffer de rire ; le blond s'allongea sur le toit :

« Aaaaaah... ! J'aime ces soirées... déclara-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Ouais... acquiesça son vis-à-vis avec ce qui se voulait être un hochement de tête. C'était cooooool... Je m'étais jamais autant marrééééé...

- C'est une honte... ! ce moqua Yondaime avec un sourire narquois.

- Ah bah... soupira le jeune cendré en haussant les épaule.

- Moi, je sais comment s'amuser encore plus... poursuivit son interlocuteur dont le sourire s'étira davantage.

- Ah... ? Et c'est quoi... ? » demanda Kakashi, qui regardait danser la ville sous ses yeux.

Sa perception de ninja, malgré l'alcool, l'informa que le blond s'approchait, son souffle se mêlant au sien et ces lèvres se posant délicatement sur les siennes ; un goût sucré mêlé de sake. Sans même chercher plus loin, il répondit à ce baiser, passant peu à peu sur son compagnon jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de lui ; sa langue s'échappa de ses lèvres pour caresser celles, si douces, du jeune blond. Ce premier baiser dura quelques secondes, chacun goûtant à l'autre, puis Kakashi sourit :

« Aloooors... ? C-Comment tu t'amuuuses ?

- Commmmme çaaaaaa... » répondit son compagnon en faisant glisser ses mains vers la ceinture de son ami, ses doigts passant sous son T-shirt pour remonter jusqu'à son torse, le caressant amoureusement.

Le ninja copieur tressaillit, malgré le fait que l'alcool lui embrumât l'esprit, il n'en demeurait pas moins réceptif à ces attentions. Mais il ne demeura pas longtemps inactif, passant à son tour ses mains sous le haut de son blondinet, caressant sa peau de pêche et lui arrachant une petite plainte de bien être.

« C'est bon ? demanda-t-il.

- Huu-huuuummmm... » répondit simplement le blond.

L'alcool semblait décupler ses sensations et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il serra un peu plus fortement le cendré contre lui, dessinant des arabesques maladroites et titubantes sur son dos. Leurs corps semblaient sur le point de se fondre l'un dans l'autre tant ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, leur entrejambe respective entrant en contact avec la cuisse de l'autre, leur arrachant à chacun un gémissement jouissif. Kakashi plongea un regard brûlant dans celui de son compagnon qui vint à nouveau chercher ses lèvres ; les mains du cendré se firent plus insistantes, répondant aux avances de celles du blond.

« Yondaime... » souffla le propriétaire du sharingan.

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé ondula légèrement sous lui, leur procurant un frisson électrique au niveau de leur bas-ventre. La main qui glissa sous son boxer arracha une plainte au jeune blond qui se cambra légèrement, quémandant davantage.

Sans plus se soucier de rien et sans même chercher à suivre les mouvements de leurs propres mains, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dépossédés de leurs pantalons et de leurs sous-vêtements. Kakashi jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers le bas : le membre de son compagnon se dressait tout aussi fièrement que le sien, dénonçant aussi bien l'envie et le plaisir de sa chair ; Yondaime se pressa un peu plus contre lui dans une demande silencieuse si ce n'était quelques gémissements à chaque effleurement sur sa virilité.

Kakashi passa les jambes de son vis-à-vis sur ses épaules et, se positionnant correctement, bien que son taux d'alcool ne l'aide pas particulièrement, il entreprit de pénétrer le jeune blond. Celui si se cambra violemment en étouffant un cri, ses doigts se crispant sur les bords de sa chemise qui, il ne savait comment et ne cherchait de toute façon pas à le savoir, s'était retrouvée presque au-dessus de sa tête. Une grimace passa sur son visage, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de retenir les petits cris que chaque avancée du cendré dans son être lui extirpait de la gorge. Non pas que cela soit très douloureux, non, mais ça n'était pas des plus habituels chez lui ; ce corps étranger qui l'envahissait lui procurait un mélange de douleur et d'extase. Kakashi se pressa un peu plus contre lui, entrant plus profondément en lui, et atteignant ce point qui fit pousser un cri plus puissant au blond en déclenchant un petit quelque chose en lui.

« Ka-Kakashi... ! » articula-t-il.

Il l'appela plusieurs fois mais le ninja copieur resta sourd à ses appels, pénétrant son compagnon à chaque fois plus vivement et plus profondément, le plaisir affluant par vague en chacun d'eux.

« Kakashi... ! » gémit le blond.

L'intéressé donna encore un coup de rein, puis un autre. Le souffle court, le corps en feu, les joues brûlantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Yondaime gravit une à une les marches jusqu'au septième ciel ; n'y pouvant plus, son corps s'arqua presque violemment alors qu'il se libérait entre eux, rapidement suivi par Kakashi qui sentit son membre subitement enserré dans cet étroit fourreau, achevant de le mener à l'extase, lui arrachant comme à son compagnon un cri de pur jouissance.

Le cendré s'écroula sur le jeune blond, haletant, transpirant ; il se retira de lui et aucun d'eux ne commenta ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, sombrant tout deux dans un profond sommeil.

**OoOoO**

Kakashi entrouvrit les yeux, aveuglé par la soudaine luminosité des lieux : le jour s'était vraisemblablement levé, pas depuis longtemps, certes, mais suffisamment pour que la lumière le force à plisser les yeux. Une certaine douleur tonna dans son crâne, le faisant grimacer : il ne chercha pas mais comprit bien vite qu'il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose concernant la veille. Il se souvenait avoir passé la journée avec son meilleur ami, ils étaient allés dans un bar pour la soirée et y avaient chapardé des bouteilles et puis... Il ne se souvenait plus très bien, son souvenir était comme un rêve... Mais rêve qui le laissait songeur... Un rêve merveil-... Tiens ? Il sentit quelque chose contre lui et baissa les yeux : il n'avait plus que son T-shirt sur lui, Yondaime recouvrait sa nudité, dormant, la tête sur son ventre, sa propre nudité juste dissimulée par sa chemise carmine...

... Non, ça n'avait pas été un rêve... Il mit quelques temps à le réaliser, laissant ainsi au blond celui de se réveiller, ouvrant péniblement les yeux et levant paresseusement la tête. Croisant le regard vairon de son ami, il hésita un instant, intrigué, puis murmura :

« 'Jour.

- Bonjour... répondit Kakashi, étrangement calme à son propre goût.

- Pas envie de bouger... grogna Yondaime, pourtant conscient qu'il n'y avait que quelques centimètres de tissu qui couvraient sa nudité.

- Dis... Tu te souviens d'hier soir... ? » souffla alors le ninja copieur.

Le jeune blond ne répondit d'abord pas, le regard comme dans le vague, il le reporta bientôt sur son compagnon et répliqua enfin :

« Oui.

- Ah bon... murmura Kakashi.

- ça te dérange ? demanda son vis-à-vis d'un ton neutre.

- Bizarrement, pas plus que ça... répondit le cendré. Pourtant, nous sommes deux garçons... J'aurais cru que cette pensée me choquerait plus que ça.

- Hum... ! le blond étouffa un rire mais conserva un sourire narquois. Tu ne penserais peut-être pas comme ça si ça avait été toi le uke... Peut-être alors que ça t'aurait choqué ?

- Heu... le ninja copieur leva pensivement les yeux. Oui, je crois que là, ça m'aurait un peu plus dérangé. »

Yondaime laissa libre court à son rire, un rire presque enfantin mais à la jolie sonorité de la voix d'un adolescent. Kakashi lui rendit son sourire et se laissa embrasser, frissonnant légèrement. Le blond lui adressa alors un regard interrogateur auquel le c endré se sentit rougir légèrement :

« Je... Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier ou non l'alcool...

- Tu regrettes ? demanda son vis-à-vis, toujours d'un ton neutre.

- Non, je ne pense pas, mais j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée... avoua-t-il.

- Tu es bizarre... répliqua Yondaime.

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à trouver de la cohérence dans ce que tu fais ? soupira le blond. Dès que tu agis, tu te demande si c'est dans les mœurs... Cherches-tu donc toujours à n'être qu'un mouton du troupeau ?

- Yondaime ? le jeune garçon aux yeux vairons le dévisagea avec inquiétude et incompréhension.

- Si tu ne vis notre relation qu'en te demandant ce qu'en penseront les autres, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, le jeune blond se rhabilla rapidement et s'en alla, délaissant son compagnon qui restait là, allongé, à peine vêtu. Kakashi se rhabilla lui aussi mais il demeura sur le toi, s'allongeant et regardant le ciel : que pouvait-il y faire s'il se posait ce genre de questions ? Deux hommes ensemble, ça ne courait pas les rues et ça allait même à l'encontre des habitudes... A l'encontre de la nature même : la nature n'avait-elle pas créée l'homme et la femme pour qu'ils soient ensemble ? Il soupira pourtant, parfaitement conscient que la chose ne lui déplaisait pourtant pas... Il se leva et quitta le toit.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne croise Yondaime, le blond ne donnant aucun signe de vie. Mais il n'était pas dupe : son ami l'évitait magistralement. Il se rendit au terrain d'entraînement : c'était le seul endroit où l'adolescent était susceptible de se trouver à cette heure de la journée ; il ne le trouva à s'entraîner aux shurikens. Le jeune garçon ne se retourna même pas lorsque le cendré s'approcha de lui, feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu, bien que Kakashi soit sûr qu'il l'ait repéré avant même qu'il ne sorte du couvert des arbres.

Il s'approcha sans rien dire et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son ami, celui-ci tirait à chaque fois dans le centre de la cible, que ça soit des tirs direct ou des tirs par ricochets. Il n'avait nullement besoin de s'entraîner, il calmait ses nerfs... Visiblement, même après trois jours, le jeune blond avait du mal à digérer certaines choses...

« Yondaime... » appela doucement le ninja copieur.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, son vis-à-vis s'obstinant à tirer ses shurikens. Kakashi sentit une colère sourde emplirent son corps : il ne supportait pas d'être ignoré de la sorte ; il s'approcha de son ami et le saisit durement par le bras :

« Yondaime ! »

Le regard cobalt de son partenaire se figea dans le sien, exprimant un tourbillon de sentiments que le cendré ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Toutefois, ce fut d'un geste violent que le blond se défit de la poigne de son ami :

« Lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid dans lequel perçait tout de même la colère.

- Yondaime ! insista Kakashi. Tu cherches quoi en me fuyant comme ça !

- En te fuyant... ? le blond écarquilla les yeux, incrédule, avant d'être prit d'un rire forcé presque hystérique. Moi ? Te fuir ? Mais regarde la vérité en face, baka ! Qui est-ce qui fuit sous prétexte que ça sort de l'ordinaire, hein ! »

Le cendré esquissa un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés : jamais il n'avait vu le blond en proie d'une si grande colère et, visiblement, il n'allait pas s'arrêter là :

« Tu me fais marrer ! Tu crois que je te fuis ? Mais t'as rien compris ! Je t'évite, c'est vrai, je ne tiens pas à être contaminé par ta bêtise ! Tu m'as foutu un vent, tu te rappelles ! Tu crois que je vais m'accrocher désespérément à toi ? Tu rêves ! »

Ces paroles mordantes blessaient Kakashi mais en même temps, il lui sembla que le blond essayait de le persuader autant que lui. Les yeux de Yondaime s'emplissaient peu à peu de larmes alors qu'il continuait à crier ses paroles haineuses :

« Toi, tu tires peut-être ton coup avec n'importe qui quand t'es bourré, alors pourquoi je serais différent, hein ! Qui te dis que je me suis pas déjà tapé la moitié du village pendant que toi, tu ne pensais qu'à se que les autres pensaient de toi et de ta façon d'être !

- Yondaime... souffla Kakashi.

- Tu me dégoûtes, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! s'écria de plus belle l'adolescent alors que des perles d'eau salée dévalaient ses joues. T'étais qu'un coup d'une nuit, tu comprends ça ! Juste un coup parmi tant d'autres ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas croire ! Que t'as une quelconque importance pour moi ! Que j'irais jusqu'à ramper à tes pieds pour que tu me laisses ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'amour ! »

Kakashi avait baissé la tête, chacune de ces paroles étaient comme un couteau affuté qui se plantait dans son cœur. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'attendait à en recevoir davantage, le blond ne disait plus rien ; le cendré releva la tête : son vis-à-vis avait reculé, il s'adossait à présent au mur sur lequel il tirait quelques minutes plus tôt, serrant ses bras, y plantant ses ongles, prit de tremblements comme des spasmes, sa respiration était sifflante.

« Yondaime ! »

Le ninja copieur se précipita vers son ami qui s'effondra dans ses bras...

**OoOoO**

Le blond ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il avait mal partout et se sentait terriblement fatigué ; il se serrait d'ailleurs volontiers rendormit si une conversation de l'autre côté d'un rideau n'avait pas attiré son attention :

« ...est une crise d'anxiété.

- Une crise d'anxiété... ? il reconnut la voix de Kakashi.

- Oui, il a été psychologiquement malmené... répondit une autre voix que le blond devina être celle de l'infirmière. Son état aurait pu être bien pire. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Hein ? le cendré sembla se braquer.

- Que lui avez-vous fait pour le mettre dans cet état ? »

Le ton de l'infirmière était accusateur. Yondaime sentit l'hésitation et la culpabilité de Kakashi, elles étaient presque palpables ; il se sentit mal pour son ami et, rassemblant courage et efforts, il appela :

« Kakashi... ? »

Le rideau s'écarta brusquement, laissant apparaître le visage du jeune cendré : il avait retiré son bandeau et son masque. Il s'avança avant même que la jeune femme le lui interdise et prit le blond dans ses bras :

« Tu es sauf ! J'ai eu si peur... »

Yondaime écarquilla les yeux, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. L'infirmière les considéra un moment avant de partir ; le blond se sentit mal, il nicha ses yeux dans le cou de son compagnon et chuchota :

« Gomen ne...

- Huh ? Nande ? s'étonna Kakashi.

- Je t'ai dit... Des choses horribles... souffla son vis-à-vis sans écarter son visage du cou de son ami. Je regrette...

- Ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas grave... sourit le cendré.

- Si, c'est grave... insista le jeune blond. Je t'ai dis des trucs vaches pour te blesser... C'était stupide et je regrette... Tu n'es... Pas du tout... Juste un coup d'un soir... »

Sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus faible, ils demeurèrent immobile quelques instants avant que Kakashi n'écarte légèrement son ami pour pouvoir voir son visage, il lui sourit :

« Merci, Yondaime... Et pardon... Je t'ai blessé avec ma stupidité...

- Kakashi...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis des autres... poursuivit le cendré. C'est ma vie, pas la leur ; il n'y a qu'à moi qu'appartiennent les choix que je fais... Et ce soir, mon choix, c'est toi... »

Un quart d'heure c'était écoulé lorsque l'infirmière revint pour dire au ninja copieur qu'il était temps de partir, mais elle ne découvrit qu'un simple lit vide et une fenêtre ouverte. Kakashi avait emmené son compagnon chez lui, il avait refermé la porte et s'y était adossé, serrant tendrement le blond contre lui. Yondaime ne protesta pas, se sentant bien dans les bras de son compagnon, il vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres...

_FIN FLASH BACK_

« C'est pour ça que je prendrais soin de ton fils, Yondaime... Après tout, c'est un peu le mien aussi, ne... ? »

Le ninja copieur rabattit les couvertures sur ses deux élèves qui dormaient profondément, il esquissa un sourire attendri et sorti de la chambre, laissant Naruto et Sasuke à leurs rêves de jeunes ninjas.

**OWARI !**

Sahad : Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré le gros décalage temporel dans cette histoire ! Je tenais vraiment à mettre ces deux là ensemble et adolescents... Voilà ! J'espère que tu auras aimé, Lolotte !


End file.
